Fantomu Shiro
Shiro Fantomu (幻影 白, Fantomu Shiro) is a shinobi hailed from an unknown country. He mostly appears in Amegakure, so people claimed him as an Amegakure shinobi. He possesses Seishogan, dojutsu type Kekkei Genkai inherited by his clan. He was blacklisted as an S-Rank Criminal after he joined Jūnigatsu as Yongetsu (April). Appearance Shiro is a late teen shinobi with average height as a fully grown up man. He has short brown hair and a pair of blue eyes inherited by his clan, before the activation of his dojutsu, Seishogan. His standard clothing consists of a plain black shirt along with a white jacket without zipped and dark blue pants. His casual clothing is basically the same with the outfit he wore during combat, just without the white jacket. Personality Shiro is a very cold, callous, dispassionate man. He will kill anyone that he considers "trash" without hesitation. He despises of talking with others but will try to understand the people around him without communicating. His current personality is a total opposite when he was younger. When he was still a kid, he was a kind and easy-going kid who used to joke around. He cares and shows a strong sense of loyalty to his friends and this is the only personality he keeps after the dramatic changes during his teenage years. Background Shiro was born into Fantomu Clan that was famous with their dojutsu. He was born with natural talents in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Despite his gifted talents, he was considered the weakest in his family when he was still a child. He was always teased by his friends about having pale skin and being a weakling. Ironically, he became the strongest student at the academy after provoked by his friend. He graduated from his academy in the same year he registered due to the activation of his inherited dojutsu, Seishogan. Ever since he activated the Seishogan, he gained more attentions from both of his parents and friends and his ability in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu improved dramatically, though, he was still weak at Genjutsu. Whenever he is trapped in illusion, he consumes a lot of time to escape from it. Even a weak Genjutsu may render him from fighting. He was promoted to a Chunin shortly after he mastered the Second State of Seishogan. When he was a teenager, he turned into a handsome and charismatic teen, his pale skin became paler and was considered handsome by his female classmates. Besides of improving his Genjutsu, he also learned how to dispel a classic Genjutsu. Apart from that, he mastered the Third State of Seishogan that granted him the ability to alter the shape of stamina. He slowly developed another personality after his beloved was murdered mercilessly by someone from Amegakure due to her special ability. After the incident, he hold grudges against Amegakure-nin, though he swore he will not harm any innocent people. He departed to Amegakure and killed any shinobi he despised during the journey of Amegakure. He became infamous after countless assassination of evil shinobi in Amegakure. He eventually joined Jūnigatsu, an S-Rank Criminal Organization and gained the possession of Yongetsu, the Fourth Month Stone. Abilites Ninjutsu Shiro is a master of his clan's Dojutsu, Seishogan. He created various of Ninjutsu base on his Dojutsu. He also good at Earth Release and Lightning Release where was able to increase the effectiveness of his Dojutsu technique. Unlike other Dojutsu such as Sharingan, this dojutsu doesn't improve the user Genjutsu. Taijutsu Despite his small size, he is actually an expert at Taijutsu. He started to train Taijutsu since he was a kid. His main Taijusu fighting style is Dragon Punch, a style he founded himself that requires to consume user's stamina during combat. He was born naturally with large amount of stamina, so it increased the compatibility of the fighting style. Seishogan Besides of expertise in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, he possesses Seishogan, a Dojutsu inherited by his clan. He mastered his Seishogan to the Third State when he was only a teenager. His gifted talent in manipulation of stamina is widely known in Amegakure, the place where he appeared the most. This is also the main reason of why he was invited to enter Jūnigatsu. Quotes * "This is my path." * "You don't deserve to live ... farewell." Stats Trivia *"Shiro" (白) mean White and "Fantomu" (幻影) mean Phantom. *According to the Naruto Databook: **Shiro wishes to fight the people who assassinated his beloved. **Shiro's favorite hobby is playing hide and seek. **Shiro's favorite dish is French Bread. Credits *©Appeareance of Shiro : Seto Kaiba of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Ulquiorra Cifer of Bleach *©Fantomu Shiro's Article and some skill are created by Bakurayuri Category:Gatsu Category:Jūnigatsu Category:Criminal Category:S-Class Ninja Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:Male Category:Seishogan